Negotiations
by ApollaCammi
Summary: Dude, you are so busted. Alexis, Castle/Beckett.


A/N: This is a mildly futuristic, end of Season 3 story – mid-May, early June since Alexis is going to her last parent-teacher night. Most revelation fics revolve around Esposito, Lanie, or Ryan finding out about them first – what if it was someone else? ... I just realized this is my first real Castle/Beckett fic. o.O How did I manage to write six Castle stories before doing that?

**Negotiations**

Dude, you are so busted. Alexis, Castle/Beckett.

* * *

"Alexis, this is parent-teacher night, I really shouldn't be intruding." Beckett hesitated outside the office.

"Don't be ridiculous, Beckett," Castle scoffed. "It's my own fault for forgetting about it, and we can still go out afterwards." His voice dropped. "It won't exactly be a night you're never going to forget, because we'll be celebrating with Alexis about her last ever high school parent-teacher conference, but there's nothing to say we can't celebrate ourselves later tonight."

"Stop being a perv in front of your daughter, Castle," Beckett smacked his shoulder.

"Used to it. Sadly," Alexis chimed in. "That's what the therapy is for. I forgot to tell you, Dad, Sloane asked me to sleep over tonight. So I'll be over there if you need me."

"See?" Castle grinned. "Hey, who are we talking to today, Alexis?"

"Well, first up is my English teacher, Ms. Nolan."

"I've never heard you mention her before."

"She's new. Well, not new-new, but she's teaching us while Mrs. Thompson is on maternity leave. She had twins. Ms. Nolan's one of our art teachers."

"Anything we should know about Ms. Nolan?" Beckett asked.

"She's a lot of fun, and she's a fan of your books, Dad."

"Rabid or nice?" Castle asked, wary.

"Nice," Alexis reassured him. "She even stopped a few kids from reading them for their independent studies because she said analyzing a book you love will ruin it forever." Alexis stopped in front of the last door on the right. "Here we are."

"Wise words. Terry Pratchett and I never recovered after university. So, who's her favourite, Derrick or Nikki?" Castle held the door open and let Alexis and Beckett walk through first.

"Hi, Ms. Nolan." Alexis chirped. "This is my dad, Richard Castle, and this is Detective Beckett."

"Remember how you were saying this was a night I'd never forget? Well, I won't be forgetting it any time soon," Beckett muttered under her breath, digging her elbow into Castle's side.

"Actually, it's Raley. But you really should get him a girlfriend, Mr. Castle. Detective Beckett. Good to see you again." Jenny grinned at them from behind her desk.

Castle winced. They were so busted.

Alexis looked between the three adults, confused. "Umm…"

"Remember I was telling you about Ryan's girlfriend, 'Lex?"

"Yeah, Honeymilk, you said," Alexis paused and turned to her teacher. "You're Detective Ryan's Jenny?"

"I am," Jenny nodded. "Are you guys really still making fun of Kevin for that?"

"Whenever we can."

"Castle!" Beckett hissed, stepping on his foot.

"Dad!" Alexis turned to Jenny. "I'm sorry, Ms. Nolan. I really can't take him anywhere."

"It's fine, Alexis," Jenny promised, stifling a giggle behind her hand. "I am surprised to see you though; I normally don't see my best students."

"And how has my wonderful offspring been doing, Jenny-Detective-Ryan's-girlfriend?" Castle asked, dodging Beckett's second attempt to drive her stiletto through his foot.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

"Ooh, that sounds like bad news. It sounds like bad news, doesn't it?" Castle sank down into one of the chairs and leaned forward. "Lay it on me, Teach. I can take it. She's got to repeat the year, doesn't she?"

"Dad, she just said I was one of her best students."

"I have no idea where she gets that from," Castle stage whispered to the women.

"Alexis has been doing wonderfully. She's got incredible instincts when it comes to finding subtext and themes within literature."

"Now _that's_ from me."

"Really? How'd she get that from you? You only write pulp, not literature, remember?"

"Beckett, that hurts. It's like you ripped my heart out of my chest while it was still beating and roasted it over an open fire."

Alexis sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I am so glad this is my last parent-teacher night."

"How long have they been together?" Jenny asked Alexis, ignoring the bickering duo beside them. "They're adorable. And it must be serious, since she's coming to parent-teacher conferences with you."

"Oh, only abou-"

"Jenny, please don't tell anyone." Beckett interjected.

"Well, I have to tell Kevin, it's not right to keep him in the dark."

"Jenny," Castle leaned forward. "Beckett and I would really prefer to keep this out of the office. We'll make it worth your while."

"What are you, in a mob movie Castle?"

"Jenny?"

"You have to stop calling Kevin Honeymilk."

"That's it?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Castle. Deal." Beckett and Jenny shook hands. "Thank you, Jenny."

"I'm not doing anything, Detective. Although if you want to keep this under wraps, you may want to leave soon – Alexis is my last appointment of the day and Kevin's coming to take me out to dinner."

"Good idea." Castle stood up. "It was wonderful to see you again, Jenny. Have a lovely evening."

Alexis was just reaching for the door when it swung open.

"Hey, Little Castle?" Ryan blinked.

"Hi, Detective Ryan," Alexis grinned.

"What are you–"

"Parent teacher conference."

"Small world. Hey, Castle. Jen, are you ready to–" Beckett could see the instant Ryan spotted her. "And getting smaller by the minute. Beckett, what are you doing here?"

She was definitely going to wipe that smirk off his face. Beckett foresaw lots of surveillance screening in Ryan's future.

"Nothing, we were just leaving."

"Castle, you couldn't come up with a better date than parent teacher night? I thought you writers were full of romantic ideas." Ryan shook his head.

"Kevin, be nice."

"Yeah, be nice, Kevin."

Beckett stepped on Castle's foot again.

"Apples! Applesapples_apples_! Damn it woman, I do need to walk, you know that, right?"

Ryan laughed. "Man, Esposito is going to get a kick out of this one."

"No. Esposito is not going to get a kick out of this, because you're not going to tell him."

"Of course I am."

Alexis laughed.

"We will never call you Honeymilk again, and neither will Esposito, if you keep your mouth shut."

Ryan and Beckett stared at each other for a moment before Ryan looked away and shrugged. "Okay Beckett, fair enough. Jen, you ready to go?"

"Just need to grab my jacket. Alexis, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Ms. Nolan."

"You too, Alexis." Jenny waved at the three of them before linking her arm through Ryan's and leaving the office.

"We are so screwed," Castle sighed. "Why are you laughing, Alexis?"

"Because it's about time your nosy habits caught up with you. Really, Dad, the two of you have been a couple since you started working together. Love your characters, remember? It's about time you two caught up to your alter egos and started doing couple-y things. Besides, Ms. Nolan thinks you two are adorable. So, frozen hot chocolate or milkshakes?"

"Jenny and Ryan are so sweet they could give you cavities, Alexis," Beckett told her. "The only one who's a bigger romantic than Jenny is Ryan."

"And he's got a whole lot of money riding on us," Castle morosely added.

Alexis eyed the two adults with mock pity. "It's a curse being so irresistible, isn't it?"

* * *

Castle bounced into the precinct at ten the next morning, hopped up on a successful Beckett-date, sugar, chocolate and caffeine. Alexis had finally given in to the joy of the smorelette. Smorelettes were full of sugary goodness and liable to leave you jittery for a few hours afterwards, and Castle felt momentarily bad for Jenny, who had Alexis in her first period English class. Smorelettes were the best thing he'd invented in years – aside from the famous Castle hot chocolate.

"So, crimefighters, what's the plan for today?"

Esposito and Ryan chuckled, but Beckett was steadfastly ignoring him.

"Paperwork, bro," Esposito told him. "No calls today."

Castle sat down in his chair for all of ten seconds before jumping up. "I need coffee. Any takers? Beckett?"

Beckett held up her cup and he plucked it from her hands. "Back in a flash."

"Seriously, bro, you look like the cat who caught the whole damn flock of canaries. What gives?" Esposito hissed at Ryan, who had been rather giddy all morning.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"What would you say if I could get Beckett and Castle to admit they were in a relationship together?"

"Never happen."

"Let's say that I can."

"Fifty says you can't."

"You're on."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing."

"Spill, Honeymilk, or so help me–"

"Esposito! Cut it out!" Beckett snapped, stabbing at her helpless keyboard.

"Wha – Beckett!" Esposito eyed Ryan suspiciously. "What do you have on her?"

"Go ahead, Esposito, it's just a nickname, right?" Ryan smirked.

Castle chose this moment to walk back into the bullpen.

"Hey, Castle, how was parent-teacher night?"

Castle stopped dead and gave Ryan a rather impressive stare. "You're reneging on our deal?"

"Castle, this is worth being called Honeymilk 'til I'm sixty. Should have made a better deal."

"What is going on?" Esposito demanded.

"Nothing. Ryan, if you so much as open your mouth…"

"Hey, Espo, who had yesterday in the pool?"

"Yesterday… that'd be you, Ryan." Esposito flipped through their pool book.

"Excellent. Jenny's been talking about going to this new restaurant down in Tribeca."

"Ryan."

"Guess who went to parent teacher night with the Castles yesterday, Esposito."

"…Beckett?"

"Right in one, bro."

"Ryan!" Beckett yelped, lunging for her detective.

"Whoa," Castle stepped in front of Beckett. "Calm down, Beckett. I don't think the Captain would approve of you killing one of his detectives."

"How'd you know?" Esposito asked Ryan.

"Turns out Jenny's one of Alexis' teachers. Small world, huh?"

Esposito sighed and slapped a fifty into Ryan's outstretched hand.

"You suck, man."

"You're only saying that because you lost." Ryan grinned and spun his chair back to face his computer. "Its quarter after ten and already a productive day."


End file.
